A delay line in an electric circuit receives an input signal, and outputs an output signal that is a delayed version of the input signal. In an example, a time period by which the delay line delays the input signal may be configurable. For example, the delay line receives a configurable parameter (henceforth also referred to as “delay select”), and based on the value of the delay select, delays the input signal. For example, for a first value of the delay select, the delay line delays the input signal by a corresponding first time period; and for a second value of the delay select, the delay line delays the input signal by a corresponding second time period.
In a typical delay line, a minimum amount of time period by which the delay line can delay an input signal is referred to as an intrinsic delay of the delay line. Thus, irrespective of the delay select, the delay line delays an input signal by at least the intrinsic delay of the delay line. In some circuits, it may be advantageous to measure the intrinsic delay of a delay line, and utilize such measurement in selecting the delay select of other delay lines.